Looks Like You Could Use A Helping Hand
by King-Haschwald
Summary: After Ted is injured at a houseshow, Cody is riddled with guilt and needs to make it up to him.  Cody&Ted.  slash.  Smut, fluff, a little hurt and comfort all wrapped into one.


Ow!

Please hold still DiBiase.

Don`t you dare scold him! His hand is in a lot of pain can`t you see that!

Mr. Rhodes please-

Please what! Please do my job that I am obviously to incapable of doing my-

Cody, that's enough.

But Teddy-

There, all finished. Sorry DiBiase, but I`m afraid you`ll be inactive for a while, can`t have ya competing with a broken wrist.

Thanks doc. Come on Codes.

Cody gave the doctor one last scowl before following after.

Teddy wait!

Ted did so, slowing down before talking.

I know what you're going to say and its okay-

No its not! I can`t believe I could be so careless. You have to know how sorry I-

No. Cody, just don`t okay.

But Ted-

I`m off to the hotel.

Cody didn't like this. Ted was hurt both physically and emotionally and he would be damned if he was going to let him get away without him apologizing properly.

Wait up, I`ll come with you.

No Codes. I may have been given the weekend off, but you still got a show to do.

But, but you need someone to drive you.

Stephen`s taking me.

Cody just pouted. He really wanted to take Ted home and take care of him, but that just wasn`t an option right now. Hunter would be furious if his Intercontinental champ went awall, and Ted would go apeshit on his ass if he screwed up his long awaited push. It still didn`t make him feel better about the situation though.

Ted saw the concern on Cody`s face and instinctively went into to lover mode. Using his good hand, he rubbed circles into Cody`s back, trying to soothe him.

Hey I`ll be okay. Heck, this gives me a chance for some down time you know. Just go out there and do what you do best babe. I`ll catch ya later at the hotel.

Cody just nodded half heartedly. Then with one last kiss for the road Ted left.

* * *

><p>YOUR WINNER AND STILL THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, CODY RHODES!<p>

BOOOOOHHHHHH!

Oh shut up! As if I care what you fans think. I know I`m a terrible person, a terrible boyfriend for that matter, I don`t need you telling me so.

Cody thought to himself as he marched his way up the ramp and out of the arena. He`d just defeated Riley in a title match that was SUPPOSE to go to his boyfriend Ted. That was before he`d broken his wrist in their earlier match.

It's not fair! Teddy has worked so hard for so long! He`s one of the best wrestlers we got and he deserves some recognition already! Certainly more than those blasted wet behind the ears rookies!

Cody knew he was projecting his own insecurities, but he couldn`t help it. He actually liked A-ry to some extent, but it was what guys like him, wade, mahal, and all the rest of them represented that he couldn`t stomach. When Ted and he debuted the best they got was tag champ bitch boys in a group that buried them as soon as Randy was over as a face. To think if they had debuted just a couple years later they`d have been pushed like the rest of these guys without paying their stupid dues.

Okay, maybe it wasn`t entirely their fault. After all they weren`t the ones who broke Ted`s hand. Still It made Cody feel better to think he wasn`t the only one to blame. After all Ted`s problems had started way before tonight, so it really made sense when you thought about it right, right?

Argh Screw it! I just want to get home and see my guy!

* * *

><p>Argh what`s the point of bed rest if there isn`t anything on the television worth watching!<p>

Ted was lying on his Hotel bed, in his regular pair of gray sweat bottoms he used to lounge in, angrily flipping through the channels with little success. He`d even tried watching Mean girls for a while since he was so desperate, but that soon became unbearable.

Finally turning it off and throwing the remote to the side, he opted to just lay back and relax until Cody arrived.

Oh Cody, his perfect Cody. If there was one thing in this world he had to be thankful for it was him. He knew Cody didn`t mean to hurt him, he did, he just didn`t want to hang around for the match that was supposed to be his, it would be too painful. So when Stephen offered to drive him away he was quick to accept. He only wished now that he had also accepted the Irishman`s invitation to drink his troubles away, sure seemed better than laying on a bed alone and channel surfing through garbage television.

KNOC KNOCK.

Teddy?

In here baby, the doors open.

The door peaked open and a very nervous 26 year old stepped sheepishly through. Still in his ring gear since he didn`t want to keep Ted waiting, Cody closed the door behind him, all the while looking at the floor in shame. The whole scene broke Ted`s heart.

Baby boy look at me.

Cody did so slowly, the guilt written all over his face, it broke Ted`s heart to see him like that.

Babyboy its okay. Stop pouting and come give me some love will you.

Cody didn`t need to be told twice. He hastily ran to and jumped on the bed all but smothering Ted in kisses and the biggest hug he could muster.

I`m so sorry Tedd-

Shhhh its okay. I`m okay. Better actually now that you're here.

Ted said as he tried to soothe his boy. Rubbing circles into his back with his good hand.

Please, let me make you feel better.

Cody, you don`t have to fus-

But I want to. Saying I`m sorry means nothing without action.

Ted was touched. He had remembered the words Ted had used when Randy had ``apologized`` after busting Cody open and BEFORE burying him with the most one-sided feud in history: some apology. It was then they decided how little those words meant and was why Ted wouldn`t let Cody utter them to him, until now.

I`m so

kiss

sorry

kiss

Teddy Bear,

kiss,

I`ll

kiss,

make it feel better,

kiss,

Promise

Cody was a man on a mission, and the mission wouldn`t be complete until he`d taken Ted`s mind off his troubles and his pain.

He kissed every bit of Ted`s exposed torso that he could, paying particular attention to his erect nipples. Taking each into his mouth and sucking until they were good and hard. He then moved down to that eightpack he loved so much and those love handles that lord knows he could play with all day if given the time. But this wasn`t about him, it was about Ted, and the quickest way to Ted`s heart was standing at attention inside his bottoms right in front of Cody`s face.

Are you enjoying yourself Teddy?

Ahh so much... Cody your- fuck!

Hmm were just getting started babe.

With that Cody peeled Ted`s sweats down with is teeth, Ted`s length slapping against his stomach. Cody breathed warm air onto it to tease before he took the whole thing into his mouth.

Fuck! Cody!

Cody hummed in response, sending tremors down the shaft. He licked and bit; he hallowed out his cheeks and even deep throated the man below him. He used every trick he could to make this as enjoyable as possible for his Teddy.

Cody stop!

Cody did so with a wet pop as he released Ted from his mouth. Looking up at him with his puppy dog eyes and pouted lips so swollen he asked ``why Teddy bear, am I not good.

Uh uh you are great baby. I just don`t want this to end so soon. Get up here.

Cody slithered his lean torso up until his eyes met Ted`s who pulled Cody's face down and tasted himself on his lips.

MMM I taste good, but now I want to taste you.

Teddy no, this is about your pleasure, my dic-

Who said anything about Colossus? Also where`s the rule that says we can`t enjoy each other at the same time.

Ted responded with a wink. Cody looked confused only for a moment before catching on and smirking.

Alright Teddy, but don`t move, I`m still going to do the work, got it.

Got it Boss.

As if Ted would even try to argue with him. Once Cody made up his mind about something he was impossible to deter. Somewhere between being talked into playing action figures and agreeing to roleplay robin hood style in the bedroom, Ted had decided it wasn`t worth fighting and just succumbed to whatever his younger lover wanted. After all a happy Cody usually meant a VERY happy Ted later on.

Stepping off the bed, Cody gave his beau a show as he slowly zipped his white jacket undone and shimmied it off his broad shoulders. Next he slipped a couple fingers into the waistband of his white trunks and a couple more into his mouth erotically as he slowly peeled them off his trim hips, down his smooth legs and finally stepped out as he left his ring boots and kneepads on.

Climbing back on, Cody placed his knees on either side of Ted`s torso before bending down and sitting back so that his mouth was at Ted`s length again while his ass was right in Ted`s face.

From this new position Ted was given a magnificent and unobstructed view of his boy's rosy pink little hole. Not wanting to interrupt Cody again, Ted simply sucked his own fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before tracing them along Cody's entrance. He felt his baby tremble and saw the opening wink closed.

"Relax Babyboy, you know I`ll take care of you" Ted murmured and watched him open up to him again.

Ted took his time, teasing the hole with strokes timed to Cody bobbing his head.

Cody continued to suck and work his lover's cock, trying to concentrate on what he was doing while being far too aware of the pleasurable things Ted was doing to him. When he felt Ted`s fingers leave him and clench at his hips, he instinctively knew what Ted wanted. Years together as a tag team and even more as couple made them the ultimate sex team! He slid his ass as far up as he could without losing contact with Ted's engorged and leaking cock. Lapping at the juices, he pushed back, feeling Ted shift. He heard another wince of pain and then felt the familiar cool wet sensation teasing him open.

If Cody didn`t currently have a mouthful of cock he would have been screaming about how good Ted`s tongue felt. Digging its way into his velvety walls, it never cease to amaze him how good his lover was at rimming him.

All too soon Ted felt the familiar sensations of Cody`s muscles tightening and knew he was close. Not wanting this to end with a 69, Ted did the first thing that came to mind to get his boy`s attention.

SLAP!

Teddy! We playing like that are we.

Cody said as he released Ted and sent him back a mischievous look.

Time to get up Babe.

Cody did so, ready to ride Ted into next week. But as son as he got one knee of the bed he was pushed forward.

Ted, what are you.

I`m not letting you do all the work Coddles, time I got some exercise.

Ted got to his knees in behind Cody who was now on all fours at the foot of the bed.

But Teddy, your hur-

Just my wrist, I aint handicapped or nothing. Just relax and enjoy the ride.

Cody accepted the momentary defeat and face forward in anticipation. Ted lined up behind his boy before taking one cheek in his right hand but not getting the access he desired. That was when Cody buried his face in the duvet before reaching behind himself with both hands, taking a cheek in each one to help his beau.

Ted just smiled at the unspoken gesture before ramming in.

Fast and furious, that's how they liked it at least 90% of the time. Ted hitting that spot with in Cody dead on with each thrust and Cody pushing back with is hips to get Ted as deep as physically possible while screaming with pleasure into the mattress.

Both of Cody`s hands had found the duvet again, support for Ted`s amazing loving as his knuckles turned white. Ted`s knuckles had also turned white as they gripped Cody's right hip with intent to mark him as his for several days. His left hand rested while his left arm was partly wrapped around Cody`s trim waist to keep his boy in place.

teddyimclose!

Ted just barely heard the muffled words through the duvette but pulled Cody`s head up by his short dark hairs regardless.

What was that baby boy?

I thaid I`m close! Finish me off you thexy stud!

God his boy was a sex kitten sometimes!

Ted reached around with is right hand and fisted Cody to completion. Jet after jet of cum flew over the mattress as Cody`s walls tightened. The sensation triggering Ted`s own orgasm as he filled Cody to the brim.

Coming down from their high, Ted slumped over Cody`s back. Kissing his neck and tasting the sweat that had formed there as he whispered.

Thank you baby, that was one hell of an apology.

Teddy, if this is what happens every time I screw up, I think I`ll be apologizing a lot more often.

Looking forward to it trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, no real plot. Just a oneshot reguarding my thoughts to the houseshow incident a while back, and some quick Codiase smut of course because, well do you ever need a reason for Codiase sex. PLease leave a review! :)<strong>

**P:S I left quotation marks out on purpose because of the fast pace. Let me know if that is an issue and I'll make a note of it.**

**PPS I am thinking of making a story that is just a collection of oneshots reguarding Codiase sex with each chap being a different kink. Again if that is of interest to anyone let me know.**

**Cheers :)**


End file.
